


in a room full of people, i still feel so alone

by handulce



Series: vibe hour (but not really) [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Kang Yeosang needs a hug, Kang Yeosang-centric, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Sad Kang Yeosang, vent fic, yeosang is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: i wasnt feeling the best so i danced for an hour and then word vomited this out :,) it sucks but im just v sad and needed to project :,)vvvvv short because again, i really just needed ti rant ;^^WC : 244
Series: vibe hour (but not really) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	in a room full of people, i still feel so alone

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt feeling the best so i danced for an hour and then word vomited this out :,) it sucks but im just v sad and needed to project :,)
> 
> vvvvv short because again, i really just needed ti rant ;^^
> 
> WC : 244

the days usually passed by yeosang with a blur. he would wake up and do the same routinely activities, feel the same routine emotions, and attend his routine lectures. and despite not doing anything that would be considered physically tolling, yeosang still got home exhausted from the day’s events.

his head pounded, today wasn’t a normal day, but rather, all seven if his friends _finally_ had the time to meet up for a movie night after weeks of calling a rain check on it. he noticed the way his arms were littered with goosebumps and the way a constant chill would run through his body.

yeosang was here, he was finally with his friends and doing something. yet he still felt more lonely than ever, and it frustrated him to no end.

after days and days of wallowing in self pity about the same routine and the lack of socializing, you would think he’d be having the time of his life.

instead he sat cold and numb, glancing over at his friends, who were too preoccupied with their phones or with each other, blatantly ignoring the film that yeosang had chosen for them that night.

he felt so silly. why did he think they’d enjoy anything that interested him? he was a boring person, a boring person with no brain and no heart.

just a ghost walking past everyone and everything, because even in a room full of people, he still felt so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading🤍 sorry this was v bad :( but feel free to check out my other works ~


End file.
